


Twisting Turns

by smolsnxpe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Dark, Dark Harry, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolsnxpe/pseuds/smolsnxpe
Summary: Harry's voice made the hairs on the back of Severus' neck stand on end. It always did."Lick it up,"
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 12
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> What the fuck is this, you ask?  
> I don't have an answer for that!
> 
> I also cant tell you if this is gonna carry on or not but if it does it'll have a very dark plot.

"Oh, _Merlin_ -"

Severus breathed out hot, steamy words.

Harry's finger moved deeper, pressing firmly into the prostate he'd grown familiar with over their imprisonment together.

It had become a game, every morning Severus woke up to _something_ inside of his hole, pulsing and pressing into his sweet spot until he realised sweet spunk.

Harry was _always_ the winner.

Ah, there it is. Severus' hole tensed around slick fingers, his throbbing cock releasing his morning load like flood gates opening. A surge of white liquid crashed into the thin mattress they shared.

Harry's voice made the hairs on the back of Severus' neck stand on end. It always did.

"Lick it up,"


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. It was _always_ dark.

How long had it been since Severus saw sunlight? Too long. The blissful touch of the sun didn't dare journey to the hell hole they had to call _home_.

Severus wondered briefly if he was nocturnal now, had his eyesight changed to see better in the dark? The old wives tale regarding how those whose sight perished soon became supernatural with their hearing kept pondering in his mind.

Had _he_ gained supernatural abilities?

Ass-long midnight locks wasn't exactly _supernatural_.

Even so, the title of _dungeon bat_ \- as his students had once dubbed him many moons ago - had became rather realistic in light of recent years. Or so, in _dark_ of their recent years.

Pitch black eyes looked out into pitch black void. He knew harry was there, from the shape of the silhouette daringly casted by the dying candle light.

Had Harry gained any abilities, he wondered? Ah yes.

The ability to make Severus _submit_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly what the fuck haha  
> would love to hear what you think is happening  
> cus I dont fucking know


End file.
